Reto Fanfic 30 Dias de las OTPs
by Amaikurai
Summary: Serie de drabbles con diferentes parejas. Shippeo todo en OsoSan, no me arrepiento. De TODO un poco
1. OsoTodo

Holi, pues hoy me anime a empezar este reto impuesto a mi misma(¿Eso cuenta como reto no?) Pues la verdad me gustaría poder escribir de todas las parejas posibles. Asi que en este fic veran de TODO un poco, ya sea yuri, yaoi o hetereo. Si es personajes humano de OsoSan yo lo shippeare :u

Por ahora traigo estas 30 parejas, pero quizá otro día traiga otras 30 X'D  
Espero les guste~

 **Titulo: ** Elección

 **Pareja: ** OsoTodo.

 **Advertencia:** Contenido cursi en muchos de los capitulos.

 **Disclamer: ** Osomatsu-san no me pertenece, es de su creador el gran Akatsuka-sensei. Yo solo lo uso para mis historias, mayormente homosexuales e incestuosas(?)

* * *

Osomatsu lanzó un sonoro suspiro por quinta vez, esperando poder captar la atención del menor, mas todos sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano. ¡El menor no había despegado la mirada del móvil ni un segundo! Además estaba escribiendo a gran velocidad que parecía difícil de creer. ¿Por qué parecía imposible que Todomatsu lo mirara al menos un rato? El mayor estaba aburrido y quería ser mimado. Sin embargo, su hermanito no hacía más que ignorarlo.

—Osomatsu-niisan, ¿podrías dejar de suspirar? Estas haciendo que me de sueño.

¿Parar? Lo haría si le prestara atención.

—Oye, Totty, ¿me quieres?

El menor se sobresaltó ligeramente sin distraerse de la pantalla.

— ¿A qué viene la pregunta?

— ¿Prefieres ese celular más que yo?—respondió con otra pregunta.

—Podría ser—. Osomatsu sintió un flechazo atravesar su cuerpo— El celular me da popularidad a diferencia de ti y si hace mucho ruido puedo callarlo pero a ti no—. Todas eran como dagas que apuñalaban al mayor. ¿En serio su amante y hermano prefería un aparato antes que él? Estaba tan metido en su sufrimiento que no notó cuando Todomatsu se acercó hasta que lo tuvo cara a cara.

—Pero sabes… al que me gusta besar es a ti—y dicho eso junto sus labios suavemente.

—¡Totty!—se lanzó el mayor atrapándolo en un asfixiante abrazo.

—Calma, harás que tire el móvil y si se rompe la pantalla tú lo pagaras.

No obstante a Osomatsu no le importo y continúo besando al menor.

— ¿Y sabes qué más puedo hacer que un celular no, Todomatsu?—sonrió traviesamente haciendo que el menor se sonrojara.

— ¡Nii-san!—exclamo antes de tomar un cojín y golpearlo con este. Su hermano mayor nunca cambiaba y por eso lo amaba.

* * *

Termine el primer día~ Lo más probable es que al final de este reto ponga una lista de todas las parejas al inicio~  
¡Nos leemos!~^u^


	2. OsoChoro

He vuelto~ Les dejo este OsoChoro medio hard(?)

 **Titulo: ** Pajas a media noche

 **Pareja: ** OsoChoro.

 **Advertencia:** Descripción explicita; lime.

 **Disclamer: ** Osomatsu-san no me pertenece, es de su creador el gran Akatsuka-sensei. Yo solo lo uso para mis historias, mayormente homosexuales e incestuosas(?)

* * *

Mordió su labio intentando que el dolor lo distrajera, pero era completamente inútil. Aquel sueño húmedo lo había despertado en todos los sentidos y lo peor era tener al causante de ello durmiendo a su lado. ¿Por qué estas cosas le pasaban a él? ¿No podía simplemente soñar que estaba con una de sus idols, más específicamente con Nyaa-chan? Pues su cerebro no pensaba lo mismo, ya que lo llenaba de pensamientos sobre su hermano mayor, algunos de ellos más allá de lo que alguna vez quiso pensar.

Y traer esos recuerdos a su mente incremento su libido. Se maldijo mentalmente dirigiendo su mano hacia su erección en un intento por apaciguar aquella fuerte sensación que le exigía ser liberado. Eso era todo, debía hacer algo con eso, por lo que aún tembloroso se levanto del futón teniendo el mayor cuidado posible y se encamino al baño.

Suerte que Osomatsu y Jyushimatsu dormían como troncos, ya que asi no notarían su ausencia. Estaba a punto de llegar a su destino cuando alguien lo abrazo por detrás cubriendo su boca y lamiendo su cuello.

—¿A dónde vas, Choropajerovski? ¿A hacerte una paja de media noche?

Choromatsu hubiera gritado sino fuera porque la mano de Osomatsu cubrió el sonido; había sido atrapado en el acto. Pero no contaba con que aliento de Osomatsu chocara con su piel ocasionando que una sensación de placer lo recorriera haciéndolo gemir.

Osomatsu comprendió la situación a la perfección y continuo dando besos y lamidas mientras que su mano se dirigía a la erección de su hermano. Introdujo su mano en la piyama del otro atrapando su miembro y comenzando a masajearlo usando el liquido pre-seminal como lubricante. Poco a poco incremento la velocidad a la que bombeaba el pene de Choromatsu, quien tuvo que poner sus manos sobre el muro para no caer por lo débiles que se sentían sus piernas. El mayor no necesito de mucho para llevar a su hermano al orgasmo, lo supo cuando la espalda del otro se arqueo y tembló, siendo golpeado por el éxtasis de aquella improvisada masturbación. Osomatsu soltó al menor quien cayo de rodillas debilitado por el placer que dejo en su cuerpo, para luego dirigir una molesta mirada al mayor.

—Eso fue excelente, Pajerovski—musitó llevando su mano hacia su boca lamiendo los rastros de semen—, y delicioso también... Deberíamos repetirlo—canturreo en voz baja.

Dicho aquello se marcho con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, dejando al tercer hermano totalmente sonrojado y hecho un desastre. Ya lo mataría en la mañana cuando tuviera las fueras suficiente para golpearlo.

* * *

Eso es todo por ahora, nos leemos después~


	3. ChoroKaraKaraChoro

No tengo nah que decir, sólo lean(?)

Gracias por sus reviús.

AnyGro: Sipi, planeo un ChoroIchi y un ChoroTodo, por supuesto, estan en esta lista ¡Gracias por leerme!~  
Nashiitarya:Asjajskajs esos dos me encantan juntos. Asi que espera leer más de ellos dos, porque escribiré más. ¡Gracias por leerme!~

 **Titulo: ** Aprovechados

 **Pareja: ** ChoroKara/KaraChoro

 **Advertencia:** Incesto.

 **Disclamer: ** Osomatsu-san no me pertenece, es de su creador el gran Akatsuka-sensei. Yo solo lo uso para mis historias, mayormente homosexuales e incestuosas(?)

* * *

Choromatsu presiono su puño arrugando la revista de idol que poseía en sus manos sentado en la sala escuchando atentamente a los demás. Se dio cuenta de que lo que estaba haciendo hasta que la cara de la modelo termino deformada y arrugada por su acción. ¡Pero es que no podía evitarlo! Se sentía furioso y esa era la única forma de descargar su ira.

Lo que lo estaba sacando de us casillas era que sus hermanos estuvieran tomando ventaja del segundo. Siempre lo hacia, mas Choromatsu apenas hasta hace poco pudo notarlo con mayor claridad. ¡Esos malditos bastardos! Incluso se atrevía a tocarlo como un gesto para obtener su plena confianza y asi parecer más convincentes. Podía ver más allá de sus acciones y que en realidad no querían salir y pasar tiempo con Karamatsu si no más bien querían un esclavo.

Se obligo a mantener un semblante indiferente, como si la sangre caliente corriendo por sus venas resultado de su enojo no estuviera quemándolo por dentro. Sin embargo, no podía permanecer de esa manera por mucho tiempo observando las injusticias por las que su hermano debía pasar y cuando Ichimatsu se sumo al acoso no pudo resistirlo más. Debía hacer algo, pues aquello había sido la gota que derramó el vaso de su paciencia.

—¡Ya basta!—gritó haciendo que todos callaran al instante y lo miraran directamente—. Karamatsu no va a salir con ninguno de ustedes. No, Todomatsu, Karamatsu no sera tu cargador de bolsas. No, Jyushimatsu, Karamatsu esta vez no te acompañara para que recoja todas las pelotas que vueles lejos. No, Osomatsu, no llevaras a Karamatsu a "dar un paseo" solo para que pague todo por ti. Y rotundamente no, Ichimatsu, Karamatsu no ira contigo para que lo trates como un juguete para gatos—exclamo dejando a todos atónitos. Eso hasta que Ichimatsu tomó la palabra sonriendo arrogantemente.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás celoso?

—¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia!

Una vez dijo eso, tomó el brazo del segundo hermano y lo sacó de la sala alejándolo de esos demonios aprovechados.

—¡Hey, _brother_ , espera!

—¡No! ¡Me cansé de ver como esos flojos bastardos se aprovechan de ti.

Karamatsu se detuvo de golpe y jaló al otro atrayendolo hacia él en un reconfortante y cálido abrazo.

—Gracias, Choromatsu, pero de verdad me gusta salir con _my little brothers_ y Osomatsu.

—Eso ya lo sé—musitó sonrojado sintiendo como la ira dejaba lentamente su sistema siendo reemplazada por la vergüenza—Sólo no dejes que te molesten mucho, ¿si?

En lugar de recibir una respuesta de su hermano, Karamatsu tomó la barbilla del menor y unió suavemente sus labios.

— _Of course_ , _my love_.

Decir que el rostro de Choromatsu estaba rojo era quedarse corto, pues el calor se había extendido hasta sus orejas. ¿Por qué el otro podía decir tales palabras con tanta facilidad? No importaba, mientras Choromatsu estuviera ahí, él siempre lo defendería de esos sucios hermanos que tenían.

* * *

Asjakjsajs Quizá traiga otro drabble OsoTodo, se esta haciendo mi OTP XD


	4. IchiJyushi

Volví con la primera OTP, asi super OTP que tuve en este fandom. Era la loca del IchiJyushi mas todo cambio cuando la nación multishipper ataco(?)

ASjaksjkajs, amé mucho escribir esto y esta dedicado especialmente a Kari y Moni, las loveo chicas

Me inspiré en la canción de Take Me the Church de Hozier *-*

 **Titulo: ** He Is My Religion

 **Pareja: ** IchiJyushi.

 **Advertencia:** Ninguna, creo(?).

 **Disclamer: ** Osomatsu-san no me pertenece, es de su creador el gran Akatsuka-sensei. Yo solo lo uso para mis historias, mayormente homosexuales e incestuosas(?)

* * *

Fundiéndose en ese seductor contacto pudo distinguir con claridad el sabor de lo prohibido explotar en sus papilas gustativas y su amante demando por más contacto, una orden silenciosa que él estaba dispuesto a obedecer. Entonces una vez más ambos se unieron en la desolada habitación, siendo solamente las paredes las que reflejaban el eco del pecado. ¡Que más daba si eso iba en contra de los principios que ellos le habían inculcado tiempo atrás! Él ya tenía una nueva religión; una a la que rendiría devotamente culto todos los días.

Nunca se arrepentiría—ni se arrepintió—de haber cambiado sus creencias, ya que su adoración siempre tenía la última palabra. Incluso con aquella actitud tan pura y alegre podría hacer sonreír a todos aunque estuvieran en luto, a pesar de lo incorrecto que sonase eso. Y por esa razón sabía que debió adorarlo desde hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Al llegar la hora de confesar sus pecados y llevar a cabo la penitencia que lo llevaría al cielo, la habitación sería su único testigo de la purgación de aquel mal. Que más que considerarlos crímenes como en su antigua iglesia, estos eran mandamientos en su nueva doctrina.

Mas el sería el único creyente, porque si alguien más llegara a conocer esa recién descubierta fe lo más probable era que pensaran que no eran más que unos paganos y que él era un depravado. Entonces, se pregunto cuánta verdad había en esas palabras.

"Estoy enfermo desde que nací y así me gusta ser", pensó sonriendo retorcidamente embistiendo aquel hermoso ángel que se había convertido en su Dios. "Pues de esta manera, tú serás mío."  
Y los celestiales gemidos del joven aprendiz que cayó del cielo no hacían más que llevarlo al borde, por lo que ambos sabían que llegaría al final, alcanzando de es manera su propio paraíso. Los dos se liberaron de forma simultanea en cuerpo y alma entregándose así el uno al otro, para después fundirse en un cálido abrazo.

—Eso fue fantástico, Ichi—musitó el bello ser con una gran sonrisa—. Quiero estar contigo para siempre—declaró hundiendo su rostro en el cuello otro.

Esa declaración, causo que la sonrisa arrogante de Ichimatsu creciera. Asegurándole que había tomado la decisión correcta en seguirlo para ser el único en profanar y sanar aquel templo sagrado que amaba con locura.

—Amén, Jyushimatsu.

—¿Y si lo hacemos otra vez?

Bueno quizá no había tanta inocencia pura en ese tierno pecador, pero eso era una cualidad más que él iba a venerar.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado y vengo a decirles que tengo estas parejas en la lista, de hecho algunos de estos drabbles estan ya escritos, pero no he podido subirlos.

Por lo que no sé si el siguiente será un IchiChoro, KaraOso, TouOso, KaraIchi, OsoToto, KaraTodo, IyaChibi, IchiTodo o KaraJyushi. Incluso podría ser otro OsoTodo ajskjaksjkajs mi actual OTP UwU


	5. KaraTodo

Volví, les digo que si tengo varios drabbles escritos pero no los subos, bueno, si pero cuando se me pega la gana, lol.

Tachi Girl1: Hola, ummm, lo siento pero no creo poner un IchiKara, quiza KaraIchi si, pero 4/2 es mi única NOTP. Mis disculpas, sin embargo, espero que mi KaraIchi te guste, es algo cursi XD

 **Titulo: ** Todo por un helado

 **Pareja: ** KaraTodo

 **Advertencia:** Incesto.

 **Disclamer: ** Osomatsu-san no me pertenece, es de su creador el gran Akatsuka-sensei. Yo solo lo uso para mis historias, mayormente homosexuales e incestuosas(?)

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba así? Cinco minutos probablemente, sino es que más pero su mente estaba tan concentrada en el otro que el lapso del tiempo parecía haberse ralentizado. Todo parecía tan irreal, como si estuviera en un sueño, mas sabía perfectamente que eso estaba pasando frente a sus ojos.

¿Acaso Todomatsu estaba intentando provocarlo? Porque si era así, su pequeño hermanito estaba lográndolo.

Karamatsu observó con detalle como el otro lamía lentamente e incluso se tomaba la molestia de meterlo todo a su boca y luego sonriera disfrutando el sabor. Su querido y dulce hermanito del cual llevaba mucho tiempo enamorado estaba comiendo un delicioso helado frente suyo. Lo hacía de una forma tan erótica que casi parecía estarlo incitarlo a hacer cosas obscenas. Su mirada estaba completamente pérdida en los gestos y acciones del otro, incluso de momento llego a imaginarse cosas indebidas que no hicieron más que incrementar su libido. Sin embargo, Karamatsu no flaqueo y continuo fingiendo que se observaba en el espejo cuando en realidad estaba espiando el menor de los Matsuno junto con una erección escondida debajo de la mesa.

Al fin el suplicio termino cuando Todomatsu se comió la galleta del helado, dejando a un muy caliente Karamatsu sin siquiera saberlo. El silencio reino en la habitación y el menor tomó de nuevo su celular y lo desbloqueo. Su hermano mayor, en cambio permaneció en trance unos segundos más perdido en su imaginación cuando notó que el otro estaba concentrado en su celular, por lo que se obligó a calmarse.

—Karamatsu-niisan—llamó.

— ¿Si, _my little_ Todomatsu?—a pesar de querer sonar confiando, su voz tembló al mismo tiempo que volteaba a ver a su hermanito con una sonrisa de confianza fingida—. ¿Qué es lo que _my sweet brother_ necesita de su _cool big brother_?—. Lo único que se le ocurrió para desviar su atención fue mantener aquella fachada y no moverse mucho o el otro podría darse cuenta de su erección.

Todomatsu sonrió traviesamente.

—Yo no soy el que necesita algo, pero al parecer tú si ocupas liberarte de esa erección. ¿Acaso un helado fue suficiente para encenderte?—. El otro se lamió los labios dejando a su hermano totalmente atónito y sin habla, lo cual aprovecho para acercarse lentamente haciendo que el otro retrocediera como un reflejo. Los ojos de Todomatsu brillaron con perversión al ver el bulto en los pantalones del segundo hermano—. Retiró lo que he dicho, si necesito algo de ti, Karamatsu-niisan—dijo actuando inocentemente.

Karamatsu carraspeo intentando mantener el control, pero era inútil estaba lo suficiente excitado como para que su moral se desconectara de su cerebro y la lujuria nublara sus pensamientos.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Qué necesitas, _my little_ Todomatsu?

El menor sonrió coquetamente.

—A ti.

Y cuando Karamatsu cayó bajo sus encantos, supo que al final su plan había funcionado a la perfección. Aunque tenía que agradecerla a Osomatsu, ya que él fue el que se encargó de dejarle la casa sola por unas horas y de darle consejos. Salió caro de eso no hay duda, pues tuvo que pagarle unas vacaciones a él y Choromatsu, así como una semana de comida gratis. Pero valió la pena.

* * *

Y aqui va otra de mis favoritas, asjksjkjskjs el KaraTodo es hermoso. No sé, pero me gustan mucho ellos dos *-* ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!


	6. KaraIchi

Pues que subo capitulo doble hoy, incluso podría subir otro más sin problema XD Es la primera vez que escribo de mi exNOTP. Ya ven chicos y chicas todas las personas cambiamos y la pareja que quiza no te guste hoy te gusta mañana(?) Ah, no, espera, la cambiante de OTPs soy yo X'D

Tachi Girl1:¿Por qué habría de insultarte por tener diferentes gustos a los mios? O: Todos somos diferentes UwU Y asi como tu respetaste mi no gusto a esa pareja, yo respetare tu gusto a esa pareja Todos en el fandom deberíamos respetar los unos a los otros ^^

Pues, no sé, quizá. Lo que pasa es que me gusta más Kara seme e Ichi uke lol

 **Titulo: ** Shooting Star

 **Pareja: ** KaraIchi.

 **Advertencia:** Incesto.

 **Disclamer: ** Osomatsu-san no me pertenece, es de su creador el gran Akatsuka-sensei. Yo solo lo uso para mis historias, mayormente homosexuales e incestuosas(?)

* * *

Ichimatsu se incorporó sentándose viendo que a su lado sus hermanos seguían durmiendo tranquilamente, mientras él sufría de insomnio, otra vez. Últimamente se le hacía difícil dormir al lado de Karamatsu, sobre todo desde el incidente en el que casi descubre que él en realidad no le odia como suele decir todo el tiempo y que en realidad si le gusta su hermano.

Lo único que no sabía era si su gustar era diferente al de un hermano, eso puedo confirmarlo cuando se levantó después de haber tenido ese terrorífico sueño donde ambos se habían besado. Hasta dormido era atormentado por sus sentimeintos, esos que oculto por tanto tiempo y recientemente había descubierto.

Miró una vez más al segundo hermano, preguntandose cómo es que alguien podría enamorarse de quien tenía tu mismo rostro. Bueno, si lo pensaba bien, siempre supo que era diferente al resto de sus hermanos, por lo que eso no era una gran sorpresa.

Con las ganas de dormir por el suelo y los constantes latidos de su corazón, Ichimatsu llegó a la conclusión de que no podría volver a acostarse de nuevo y decidió salir un rato a tomar aire fresco. Con el sigilo de un gato, el cuarto hermano dejó la calidez de las sabanas y su hogar saliendo a la fresca noche sentandose sobre el tejado abrazando sus piernas, pudiendo asi admirar a las estrellas en su máximo esplendor.

Su mente divago a la primera vez que se sintió feliz y fue causado por su hermano mayor, porque a pesar de que el otro fingia ser _cool_ , debajo de esa fachada podía encontrar una inmensa amabilidad y para que negarlo seguridad en si mismo que él desaría tener.

Estaba tan concentrado en sus viejos recuerdos que tarde se dio cuenta que alguien había subido y tomó lugar a su lado. Ichimatsu hubiera saltado por el susto si no fuera porque un brazo lo detuvo manteniendolo en su lugar y fue entonces que su mirada de encontro con la brillante y calmada expresion de Karamatsu. Sólo esta vez no lo mataría por casi darle el susto de su vida porque no tenía ganas de nada, sin embargo, lo que si hizo fue gruñir enojado por haberse visto interrumpido por el otro.

—No son hermosas esas _stars_ —empezó el mayor e Ichimatsu le ignoro, ya que si volteaba a verlo estaba seguro de que el corazón se saldría de su pecho

—Tsk, muchas de esas estrellas ya estan muertas, igual que tú lo estaras si no te alejas de mi.

No obstante, en lugar de sentirse ofendido o siquiera obedecer al menor, Karamatsu apuntó al cielo justo en el momento en que una estrella fugaz cruzó el cielo, para luego seguir aquella superstición y pedir un deseo.

—Deseo que _my kitty_ sea un _Karamatsu Boy_ …

—No seas estúpido, Mierdamatsu, los deseos no se dicen en voz alta porque no se cumplirán—musitó desviando la mirada, recargándose en el otro y tomando su mano. Una sonrisa surco los labios de Karamatsu quien entrelazó sus dedos.

—Ay, tonto de mí, es cierto. Qué lástima, porque creo que serías el _Karamats_ _u_ _boy_ ideal.

Aunque en realidad el otro no tenía necesidad de pedirlo, pues su lindo hermanito ya era uno.

* * *

Ajskajksajs, ¿cómo me quedó? Espero que nada OoC D: Es que usualmente siempre escribo cosas cursis, si... seguramente ya lo notaron en mis otros escritos(?)

¡Bueno eso es todo por ahora, nos leemos!~


	7. OsoKaraOso

No sabía si esto es OsoKara o KaraOso, so lo dejo a su criterio(?

 **Titulo:** Piropos dolorosos

 **Pareja: ** OsoKara/KaraOso

 **Advertencia:** Incesto(?)

 **Disclamer: ** Osomatsu-san no me pertenece, es de su creador el gran Akatsuka-sensei. Yo solo lo uso para mis historias, mayormente homosexuales e incestuosas(?)

* * *

Osomatsu había terminado su turno más tarde de lo habitual pues la tormenta había retrasado todo su trabajo, así que lo que más deseaba en esos momentos era caer sobre el sofá de la oficina de descanso y dormir todo lo que pudiera. Solamente que no contaba con una cosa y esa era que su pareja lo interceptara en la puerta.

—Has regresado, _my darling_ —saludó abrazándolo con forzado acento inglés.

—No, soy un holograma que viene a decirte que ya vengo en camino—respondió con sarcasmo; el cansancio lo estaba haciendo más gruñón. Sin embargo el otro pareció no importarle pues continuo parloteando alegremente.

—Ay, _my love_ , ya que haz cruzado los océanos para que nosotros pudiéramos encontrarnos una vez más, no me sorprende que estés tan agotado—exclamó dramáticamente y Osomatsu resistió las ganas de golpearlo o decir algún otro sarcasmo cortante, pues a pesar de esas frases dolorosas lo amaba. Sólo necesitaba dormir para recargarse y podría escuchar a Karamatsu todo lo que el otro quisiera.

—Karamatsu, ahora no, tengo mucho sueño. Esa maldita tormenta de nieve no hizo nada más que extender mi turno.

—Oh, _my shooting star_ , la cual cruzó los cielos para llegar hasta a mi. Que tu descanso sea el más apacible de todos. Pues si fuera piloto te llevaría en mi corazón, pero como no lo soy te llevo en mi corazón.

No podía estar hablando en serio, ¿cierto? Osomatsu respiró hondo unas cuantas veces, no podía perder el control, no podía perder el control… A la mierda, el quería dormir y punto.

—Karamatsu. Eres un copiloto, técnicamente eres un piloto, esa frase no hace más que dejarte en ridículo… Pero no hay nada mejor en el mundo que dormir abrazando a alguien tan doloroso como tu.

Osomatsu abrió la puerta de la sala de descanso y jalo al otro al interior junto con él, para luego empujarlo al sofá y acostarse sobre él.

—Ah, justo lo que necesitaba.

—Eh, Osomatsu…

—Sh, estoy a punto de entrar en la fase de sueño.

—Mi turno acaba de comenzar.

—No, no es así. Calla y duerme conmigo.

No importaba cuanto el otro intentara explicarle que debía Osomatsu no lo dejaba libre por lo que suspiro y termino cediendo a la petición del mayor. Una vez que cayó profundamente dormido Karamatsu se levantó acomodando a Osomatsu y lo cubrió con una cobija que estaba cerca, una de esas que dejaban a la mano por si llegaban cansados y necesitaban una siesta. En resumen era para Osomatsu. Karamatsu se dirigió a la puerta, no sin antes admirar al otro dormir, pues a su vista parecía un ángel, y la abrió saliendo para ir a empezar su turno. Sólo esperaba que el retraso no fuera afectarle mucho, lo dudaba, pero esos minutos con Osomatsu valieron la pena.

9\. KaraChoro – Aprovechados.

Choromatsu presiono su puño arrugando la revita de idol que poseia en sus manos sentado en la sala escuchando atentamente a los demás. Se dio cuenta de que lo que estaba haciendo hasta que la cara de la modelo termino deformada y arrugada por su acción. ¡Pero es que no podía evitarlo! Se sentiea furioso y esa era la única forma de descargar su ira.

Lo que lo estaba sacando de us casillas era que sus hermanos estuvieran tomando ventaja del segundo. Siempre lo hacia, mas Choromatsu apenas hasta hace poco pudo notarlo con mayor claridad. ¡Esos malditos bastardos! Incluso se atrevia a tocarlo como un gesto para obtener su plena confianza y asi parecer más convincentes. Podía ver más allá de sus acciones y que en realidad no querían salir y pasar tiempo con Karamatsu si no más bien querian un esclavo.

Se obligo a mantener un semblante indiferente, como si la sangre caliente corriendo por sus venas resultado de su enojo no estuviera quemandolo por dentro. Sin embargo, no podía permanecer de esa manera por mucho tiempo observando las injusticias por las que su hermano debía pasar y cuando Ichimatsu se sumo al acoso no pudo resistirlo más. Debia hacer algo, pues aquello había sido la gota que derramó el vaso de su paciencia.

—¡Ya basta!—gritó haciendo que todos callaran al instante y lo miraran directamente—. Karamatsu no va a salir con ninguno de ustedes. No, Todomatsu, Karamatsu no sera tu cargador de bolsas. No, Jyushimatsu, Karamatsu esta vez no te acompañara para que recoja todas las pelotas que vueles lejos. No, Osomatsu, no llevaras a Karamatsu a "dar un paseo" solo para que pague todo por ti. Y rotundamente no, Ichimatsu, Karamatsu no ira contigo para que lo trates como un juguete paraa gatos—exclamo dejando a todos atónitos. Eso hasta que Ichimatsu tomó la palabra sonriendo arrogantemente.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás celoso?

—¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia!

Una vez dijo eso, tomó el brazo del segundo hermano y lo sacó de la sala alejandolo de esos domenios aprovechados.

—¡Hey, _brother_ , espera!

—¡No! ¡Me cansé de ver como esos flojos bastardos se aprovechan de ti.

Karamatsu se detuvo de golpe y jaló al otro atryendolo hacia él en un reconfortante y calido abrazo.

—Gracias, Choromatsu, pero de verdad me gusta salir con _my little brothers_ y Osomatsu.

—Eso ya lo sé—musitó sonrojado sintiendo como la ira dejaba lentamente su sistema siendo reemplazada por la vergüenza—Sólo no dejes que te molesten mucho, ¿si?

En lugar de recibir una respuesta de su hermano, Karamatsu tomó la barbilla del menor y unió suavemente sus labios.

— _Of course_ , _my love_.

Decir que el rostro de Choromatsu estaba rojo era quedarse corto, pues el calor se había extendido hasta sus orejas. ¿Por qué el otro podía decir tales palabras con tanta facilidad? No importaba, mientras Choromatsu estuviera ahí, él siempre lo defenderia de esos sucios hermanos que tenían.


	8. TouOso

Mi ship pecaminosa UvU

 **Titulo:** Lo usual

 **Pareja: ** TouOso

 **Advertencia:** Locura(?)

 **Disclamer: ** Osomatsu-san no me pertenece, es de su creador el gran Akatsuka-sensei. Yo solo lo uso para mis historias, mayormente homosexuales e incestuosas(?)

* * *

Lo usual era que después de follarlo Tougo se sentara en la orilla de la cama y fumara un cigarrillo en silencio o que en dado caso se marchara sin decir nada. Sólo volviendo a la cama en caso de que lo necesitase para saciar sus deseos carnales.

Lo usual era que tuvieran sexo sin mirarse el uno al otro, porque en palabras del mayor eso era "una estupidez cursi e innecesaria", o eso fue lo que respondió el otro día cuando en uno de sus arranques de reflexión y curiosidad Osomatsu sacó el tema a la luz. Claro que después de eso se mofó de él, golpeándole por pensar de más antes de poseerlo sin descaro alguno una vez más.

Lo usual era que durmieran separados y que los únicos momentos que se hablaran eran cuando debían hacer algún trabajo o en raras ocasiones durante la hora del sexo. Aun cuando el mayor mantenía un estricto limite en lo segundo, pues la mayor parte del tiempo Osomatsu debía permanecer en silencio.

Lo usual era que Osomatsu simplemente fuera su peón o alguna clase de juguete sexual. Ese era lo que el mayor le había inculcado con sus acciones con el paso de los años.

Entonces, si aquello siempre había sido su realidad, ¿por qué demonios Tougo aun seguía durmiendo a su lado abrazándolo de la cintura con una calidez que confundía todos sus sentidos? ¿Por qué lo había follado de frente, aun si no lo miro directamente, aun si iba en contra de lo que dijo?

Tal vez esas preguntas podrían haber tenido una respuesta tratándose de una persona común, pero Tougo estaba fuera de esos estándares. Y Osomatsu pudo haber dejado pasar todo aquello como un desliz sino fuera por algo que jamás creyó posible viniendo de ese ser que lo mantuvo como su aprendiz.

Su nombre pronunciado entre sueños fue suficiente para explotar la bomba de incertidumbre en su interior y que su lógica perdiera sentido.

¿Por qué aquel vejestorio que era su amante había dicho aquello con una voz tan serena y determinada inconscientemente? Su mente se volvió un desastre y pensamientos que creyó haber hundido en lo profundo de sus memorias salieron a flote.

Osomatsu tembló y se acurruco discretamente en esa muestra de cariño recibida después de tanta soledad absorbiéndola como si su vida dependiera de ella, ya que su mente tan rota por el rechazó lo obligo a aceptarla y tal vez esta vez podría permitirse tener esperanza una vez más.

Y solo entonces, en medio de aquel acto y sin ser visto por el menor, Tougo sonrió en una mezcla de satisfacción y arrogancia por su cometido.

 _"_ _Ya eres_ _sólo mío"_


	9. KaraBita

Se supone que este era el 4(lol) y se me olvido subirlo antes. Mis disculpas :'v

 **Titulo: ** Piropos dolorosos

 **Pareja: ** KaraBita

 **Advertencia:** Yaoi

 **Disclamer: ** Osomatsu-san no me pertenece, es de su creador el gran Akatsuka-sensei. Yo solo lo uso para mis historias, mayormente homosexuales e incestuosas(?)

* * *

Había sido otro día de exitosa venta o al menos un había cubierto las ganancias del día, pues si no fuera por esos estúpidos sextillizos podría haber ganado más dinero. Ya les cobraría la siguiente vez cuando se acordara. Ahora lo que tenía que evitar era que sus huesos se rompieran o uno de sus órganos se dañara al escuchar a su novio.

—Chibita—. Karamatsu bajo un poco sus lentes para poder lanzar una coqueta mirada al más bajo de los dos—. Te he dicho cuanto amo el reflejo de las estrellas en tus ojos.

Y aquí iban. Que no lo malinterpretaran lo amaba, sin embargo, aún le era complicado adaptarse a esos repentinos ataques de cursilería que le daban de la nada.

—De hecho unas seis veces en esta semana, infeliz—exhaló cansado. Lo único que quería en estos momentos era cerrar, ir a casa a descansar y dormir abrazando a su pareja. Además, ¿por qué demonios el otro estaba usando lentes de sol en la noche?

—Y ya te dije que tus labios se comparan…

—Con las suaves nubes con las que juegan los ángeles. Si, unas tres veces, maldición.

—Y de como…

—Karamatsu, creo ya me has dicho todas las expresiones para conquistar que sabes, maldita sea.

A pesar de que eso sonara como si estuviera enojado, no lo estaba pues en realidad adoraba la manera en que el otro se esforzaba por demostrarle su amor. Al ver a Karamatsu desviar la mirada con un deje de tristeza supo que quizá se había pasado cortante. Miró a ambos lados vigilando que no viniera nadie antes de bajarse del puesto e ir junto a su novio. Avergonzado tomo su mano sin mirarlo a los ojos con un notable sonrojos sobre sus mejillas.

—Maldita sea, no ocupas esas frases para conquistarme—confesó—. No las ocupas cuando yo ya soy un Karamatsu boy, maldición—murmuró muriendo de vergüenza. No obstante no escuchó la respuesta del otro por lo que preocupado volteó a mirarlo. Karamatsu se encontraba al borde de las lágrimas

—Chibita... Te quiero mucho—lloriqueo lanzándose para atrapar al menor en un abrazo.

—Sí, lo sé, infeliz. Yo también—tartamudeo escondiendo su rostro en el suéter azul. Ah, en serio que estar con Karamatsu era lo mejor en su vida, pensó sonriendo.


End file.
